


Watchdog

by MaryPSue



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryPSue/pseuds/MaryPSue
Summary: It's a dog's life, being Captain of the Ankh-Morpork City Watch.





	Watchdog

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting a bunch of old stuff from tumblr. This one was from a prompt for a monster meme - "Sam Vimes + werewolf". And no, I could _not_ resist all the terrible werewolf puns in the title and summary.

Vimes gave himself a good shake, exhaling long and slow. He turned, running a hand through his hair, to head out of the office and down to the showers - 

The new sergeant was standing in the doorway.

Vimes yanked his helmet off the desk, jerking it in front of his most vulnerable parts. The sergeant went beet-red, turning her face away with a stony expression. Vimes silently cursed himself for forgetting she might be in the station. This had been so much easier when it was just him and Fred and Nobby, but now - 

“Sir,” Angua said, to the doorjamb.

Vimes cast about for words. The silence hung, hot and embarrassed, in the air, as though it wanted out of the room as much as he did.

“It’s all right, sir,” Angua went on, still not looking. “You know where I come from, don’t you?”

“Uberwald,” Vimes managed, after a moment to remember how tongues worked.

“Uberwald,” Angua agreed. “As you can imagine, this isn’t anything I haven’t seen before.”

Vimes swallowed, thickly, and nodded. 

“Who told you?” he asked. “Fred? Nobby? Surely not  _Carrot_ , he doesn’t have a treacherous bone in his body -”

“Captain, I believe we just discussed this,” Angua said, her voice starting to sound a little more natural, even though the flush hadn’t yet left her cheeks. “I emigrated from  _Uberwald_. No one had to tell me. I figured it out in my first week with the Watch.”

Vimes turned this over in his mind, for a long moment. 

“Oh,” he said, finally. An unpleasant little voice in the back of his mind decided to take this opportunity to remind him that Vetinari had spent a few years in Uberwald, hadn’t he? Vimes decided, with enormous force of will, to ignore that voice and its unhelpful input for the time being. “Well. Then.”

He took a deep breath, and pulled his shoulders back, holding himself erect. Too late, he remembered the helmet, and quickly pulled it back into position. “I’d rather if this doesn’t become…common knowledge, sergeant,” he said, in what was a surprisingly decent approximation of his usual speaking voice.

“Of course not, sir,” Angua said, just a little too quickly. “What  _would_  people think if they knew there was a werewolf in the Watch?”


End file.
